


Enni vagy nem enni? - Ez még kérdés?

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Enni vagy nem enni? - Ez még kérdés?

A gyűlés ismét csak rettenetesen unalmasnak ígérkezett, ahogy le kellett futniuk a szokásos udvariassági köröket, s miegymásokat. Képtelennek érezte magát harminchetedjére is átrágni a napirendi pontokon, így kiötlött egy szórakoztatóbbnak ígérkező tervet, hogy ellógja az unalmas részét a dolognak.

Elhatározással a szemében környékezte meg Olaszországot, hogy menjen vele. A törékeny kis európai könnyen becserkészhető volt most, hogy épp nem élvezte Németország társaságát valami furcsa és rejtélyes okból kifolyólag. Ezért Alfred könyörtelenül lecsapott a lehetőségre, sokkal inkább hasonlítva egy dögkeselyűre, mint imádott címerállatára, a sasra...

Némi ellenállást követően, Feliciano is beadta a derekát.

Ketten vágtak neki az osonkodásnak, s hagyták el nindzsák módjára a delegációknak fenntartott helyiségeket. Ahogy kiértek a szabadba, mindketten mélyet lélegeztek, mintha eddig visszatartották volna levegőjüket, s újult erővel kezdek el futni, most, hogy nem kellett síri csöndben lenniük.

Útjuk egy étkezdéhez vezetett, mely minden igényt kielégített, így kapható volt ott hamburger, és természetesen tésztaételek széles skálája. Jóízűen ültek le falatozni, amint megérkezett a rendelésük az asztalukhoz.

Végülis, minden mindegy lévén megkóstolták egymás ételét is, hiszen a kíváncsiság nagy úr. Eztán befejezték étküket, s meglátogatták az épület legkisebb helyiségét, majd ismételten csak kézenfogva elkezdtek visszafelé rohanni a gyűlés helyszínére.

Feli nem bírta a tempót, amit Alfred diktált, de még hősiesen kitartott, köszönhetően Németország folytonos edzéseinek. Kár, hogy így is csapnivaló az állóképessége...

Az épület kirajzolódott előttük, s egyre nagyobbá is vált, ahogy közeledtek. Szerencsére akadálymentesített létesítmény volt, így nem kellett sokat szenvedniük holmi hosszan kígyózó lépcsősorokkal.

Bent egyből meglátták Japánt, amint őket kémleli, így egy hirtelen megállást eszközölt Amerika, minek következtében igen erősen egymásba ütközve elestek. Kiku szinte látta a csillagokat a fejük felett, mint valami Zs-kategóriás rajzfilmben.

Késlekedés nélkül oda is rohant melléjük, hogy felsegíthesse őket. De valami megváltozott. Egy szél söpört át a hallon. Furcsa. Rendkívül különös.

Japánnak rossz előérzete volt, mégis valahogy félt elmenni és hallgatni az ösztöneire, melyek azt suttogták, hogy fusson tova, míg megteheti.

Feli a fejét fogva ült fel, s próbálta kiszabadítani magát az élő Gordiuszi-csomóból, amit ő és Amerika alkotott. A teste valahogy szokatlanul nehéznek tűnt. De ezt az észrevételt lazán elhajtotta, s az esés számlájára írta.

Alfred nyögve nyitotta ki szemeit, s rettenetesen gyengének érezte magát. Vajon az eséstől lenne? Vagy az ütközéstől? Nem tudta eldönteni, de abban biztos volt, hogy ideje lesz kiszabadítani magát, mert ha így folytatja, hamarosan megfullad, tekintve, hogy nem kapott levegőt a másik ránehezedő súlya alatt.

Mondjuk ez már magában is gyanús volt, mivel úgy emlékezett, hogy az olasz meglepően könnyű volt, s izmai se nagyon voltak számottevőek, ahogy erről meg is hallgathatta Németország sirámát minden adandó alkalommal, vagyis, olyan szökőévtizedente...

Valahogy kiügyeskedték magukat Japán segítségével a furcsa helyzetükből, s felállva azt vették észre, hogy az eddigi problematikák nem oldódtak meg, sőt, ha lehet mondani, erősődve hívták fel magukra a figyelmet.

Feliciano túl magas volt, és teste nehéznek érződött. Ezzel szemben Alfred alacsonyabb volt a megszokottnál, és sokkal gyengébb.

A konklúzió Japánt érte el a leghamarabb, s amint ez megtörtént szemei kigyúltak, mint két spotlámpa. Egyik ország se látta még ennyire izgatottnak, és mintha... jól szórakozott volna. Ez már magában is különös, de most a furcsa szituáció emellé...

– Mi történt? – Hallotta magát ismeretlen hangon megszólalni Amerika.

– Testet cseréltetek. – Válaszolt kicsattanó izgalommal Kiku, mint aki örül ennek az egésznek. Bár... talán így is volt.

– Ve? – Furcsa volt a saját hangján ezt hallani. Megborzongott. A hős hogyan hozhatná ezt rendbe? Egy ilyen vékonyka testből ráadásul?

– Bizony. Pont, mint egy mangában amit nem olyan rég volt szerencsém olvasni. – Erősítette meg Japán. – De amúgyis, sietnünk kell a terembe, már mindenki ránk vár. A gyűlés nem tűr halasztást.

– O sole mio... – Adott hangot Alfred véleményének Feli.


End file.
